


Art  ~~Our Love is Like a Warning Sign

by Dahlia-The Artist (Dahlia)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia/pseuds/Dahlia-The%20Artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When resident doctor Jared Padalecki returns to the hospital after a year's absence, Jensen isn't prepared for the events that are about to occur. And he definitely isn't prepared for a mysterious person to reveal via email that Jared filed a harassment charge against his ex-mentor Jeff Morgan, who also happens to be Jensen's ex-boyfriend. From the incriminating emails to his growing attraction to Jared, Jensen's life is thrown into chaos. Eventually he becomes obsessed with identifying the person. It's a dangerous path that threatens to destroy his already troubled relationship with Jared, but Jensen's not willing to let it go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art  ~~Our Love is Like a Warning Sign

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Love Is Like A Warning Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/works/905433) by [brokenhighways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways). 



 

 

 

 

Go check the fic out if you haven't it is extremely wonderful....

 

 

 

**Main Art Banner is Here:**

  
I've really enjoyed doing this one and I liked the ID cards so much, that was inspired by my Own mentors ID card so thanks to her for letting me see it.  


P.S. The Quote is amazing and I loved it, but its only a small part from amazing story.

Go read it already.

 

 

 

**Second Art Banner**

This one was the first work related to the fic that I made...  
I have a thing for pulse look :P

  


 

 

**Chapter Dividers**

 

 

**ONE**

 

 

**TWO**

 

 

**THREE**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dividers**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Extras**

 

 

 

For The Complete Album, Go [here](http://imgur.com/a/NGuSI)  


 

 


End file.
